


Oh Trexel...

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Alcoholism, Drug Use, M/M, Parental gaslighting, Past Attempted Suicide, Past Child Abuse, its mostly dark but still a bit better than it sounds i swear, scifi alcoholic beverages, trexel’s stellar childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Trexel Geistman is unlovable, thats what he thinks anyway.  Bathin disagrees but then again when have they ever seen eye to eye?
Relationships: Bathin/Trexel Geistman
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Oh Trexel...

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking rushed I’m sorry, warning for this:  
> Essentially trexel thinks bathin held him out of an airlock when they were teenagers because that’s what his parents told him when he was conscious again afterwards but really they told him that because a attempted suicide attached to the geistman name would make them look bad, so instead they blamed Bathin because he was there, and trexel thought bathin tried to kill him.

The cosmic lounge was oddly quiet, from what trexel could tell through his alcohol, and drug this time, induced haze. He must have stayed far later than before, the lounge never closed and was usually always full and loud, but now there was a tense hush.

“Trex?” There was a familiar voice, familiar to anyone in the universe even, anyone from a society capable of interstellar travel and communication: Bathin.

Trexel grunted, not lifting his face from where it was nestled in his folded arms on the bar counter,

“I… I didn’t expect to see you…” bathin said softly, trexel felt him take the stool next to him. “Just your best approximation of a Martian red Russian please.” He said to the bartender, “and… and maybe some water for my friend?”

“Friend…” trexe half scoffed half slurred, “of course…”

“How are you trexel? I must say it’s been ages since we last spoke… I’ve missed you.” Bathin murmured over the rim of his glass, the soft pinkish red of his drink contrasting his deep blue skin.

“Splendid your majesty, I’ve been splendid.”

“You know you can call me bathin.” 

“Right.” Trexel frowned and lifted his head. Bathin was wearing a dress that must have been green but it looked black under the dim light of the cosmic lounge. The emeralds that were sewn into it caught the little light that was in the lounge. “Dressed a bit fancy for this place.” He muttered, waving the bartender for another round of the extremely strong mix of alcohol and pain medication he’d been drinking that night,

“Oh am I?” Bathin fussed over himself for a moment, “I thought this would be alright, it’s my lounge wear so I thought-“

“If you weren’t famous someone would rob you.” Trexel sneered

“I see.” Bathin laughed softly, trexel didn’t, “well I’m… im glad you’re well.”

“Of course you are.” Trexel snapped back sarcastically, pushing the water Bathin had bought him away from himself. Bathin looked down at the glass then at trexe in clear confusion.

“Ok. Trexel.” Bathin set his drink down, likely harder than he intended. Trexel cursed himself in his head at how he winced at the noise, “what’s wrong? Please talk to me.”

“‘M not gonna fall for it.” He glared,

“Fall for… fall for what?”

“This. You. This silly trick. Really bathin if you want the universe to think you’re all that you have to know that lying to a lair never works.”

“What would- what?”

“I’m not going to be tricked by you into thinking you care about me, so you’re never going to be able to pull the rug out from under me.”

“I- what are you talking about?”

“You’re being nice to me.” Trexel said flatly, as if that was an obvious explaination, “I’m not gonna fall for a trap like that, i know the other shoe will fall and- and ill be standing in front of you with my heart in my hands and you’ll have me in front of the entire universe and you’ll laugh. And they’ll laugh. And I’ll be a joke. So no, not gonna work.”

“T-trexel… that-“

“No! Ok! No. I am Trexel Geistman! I will not fall for such petty and foolish jokes!” Trexel shouted. As he looked around he realized the bar was not empty but simply in awed silence at Bathin’s presence.

“Trex-“

“I know you hate me-“

“I’m in love with you!” Bathin shouted, his resolve and cool composure finally snapping. He stood, his fists balled at his sides, “I have been for so long now-“

“You lying bastard! I’ll kill you!” Trexel lunged at him, though it was more of a drunken stumble. Bathin easily pinned him with the bar counter’s edge pressing into trexel’s lower back, leaning back over it.

“Trexel… please we shouldn’t talk about this like this. Let me take you back to… let me take you somewhere safe to sober up and-“

“Why would you even pick such an outlandish lie?” Trexel’s voice was strained, “everyone knows a good lie is at least slightly believable.”

“Trex.” Bathin looked around, as if only now realizing the crowd had come closer in to watch, “fine, don’t cooperate then.” He sighed and lifted trexel by his shirt then slung him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“This isnt funny anymore bathin!” Trexel swatted at his shoulders, it didnt hurt at all.

“This is my um… well it’s my hotel room, goodness this must be rather awkward, uh…”

“Not as awkward as the press conference where you have to explain why you dragged a belligerent drunk up here against his will.” Trexel grinned when he was finally let down, already rummaging through the room,

Bathin sighed, “thats why i have lawyers… can we- can we please talk now?”

“Dont see why-“ trexel muttered around a mouthful of complimentary peanuts he found, “hey how come rich people get so much free shit?”

“I don’t know…” Bathin sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed, “besides you’re… you have your family fortune.”

“Don’t have access to it.

“What? Why?”

Trexel grunted, “board wants me to be sober for a few cycles before they give me access, till then I’m on my income as a designer and a little supplemental allowance.”

“Oh. I see.” Bathin picked at a loose thread on the quilt on the bed.

“Why did you bring me here? Please don’t… please don’t lie.” Trexel sat in a heap of limbs on the floor, one knee held as close to his chest as it could be with his belly in the way, the other crossed under it, he was almost as small as he could be. It made Bathin hesitate, his guarded behavior that somehow screamed vulnerability, like blood seeping through a bandage.

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“Fine.”

“I love you.”

“No.”

“What- what do you mean no?”

“I mean no. You don’t.” Trexel slouched even more inward, “why would you?”

“Trexel why do you think I- you know how hard it was to come out here from galactonium?”

Trexel frowned, “guilt tripping?”

“No, explaining. It was hard, ok? But i wanted to… I wanted to see you. Hell I contracted stellar firma for my dumb little gem planet in the hopes that you’d be my designer and I’d get to see you.”

“What?”

“Yeah but… you were busy and your clone didn’t have the designation to let me into the station so i had to leave…”

“Right…”

“What do I have to do to convince you I’m telling the truth?”

“Why would I tell you how to lie to me?” Trexel’s voice was rough, like he was going to sob soon.

“Is this not evidence of the truth? Is me falsifying a need for an extra gem storage planet, when i already had three, not enough? Hell is risking my life trying to drag you out of that airlock when we were teenagers-“

“Drag me out?” Trexel reverted to rage, it was what he knew best, “You’re the one who- you’re the- you held me in there!”

“No i- no i didn’t trexel…”

“What…” he got up and started pacing, “I- I was having a abd day already and-“

“Trexel you… you had a note in your pocket. It mentioned your parents being…” bathin winced, “mentioned the things they did. It slipped out when I was trying to pull you out.”

“I must have… I-... the guards said… my parents.” He was hyperventilating now, the feeling of air being pulled out of his lungs returning to him, “my parents said the guards saw- saw you.”

“Oh… I thought-“ bathin fiddled with his hands, trexel for a moment noted the power trip feeling of the Great Duke Bathin of Galactonium standing in front of him all flustered, “I thought you were angry at me because I stopped you.”

“You… you didn’t try to kill me?”

“I would never dream of it.”

“No because- my parents… they- they were liars.” Trexel stopped pacing, wrapping his arms around himself, “why would they blame you?”

“I don’t know trexel. I’m sorry.”

“Well if you tried to save me its not your fault.”

“It’s still a sorry thing…”

“Right.”

“I um… its- ok this is very… very messed up probably but I kept it.”

“You kept my attempted suicide note?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Hand it here.”

“Trexel I dont know if that’s-“

“Give it to me.”

“Ok…” Bathin sifted through some things in one of his bags and handed trexel an old worn out piece of notebook paper.

Trexel snatched it from him and read it. The note had some poetry, sloppily written, and talked about his parents locking him away, talked about the things they said to or about him, talked about how it would be best for the geistman family image if he simply went away.

“Are you ok?”

“This… this is definitely my hand writing.”

“You don’t remember?”

“It’s… it’s coming back to me.”

“I see. Look i- I shouldn’t have… this is unfair to you and-“

“If you want me you’ll have to be more forceful than that, Bathin.”

“What?”

“You heard me.” Trexel folded and pocketed the note, “I’ll only trust that you want me if its to the point of monstrosity.”

“Trexel…”

“Because I know you Bathin. As much as I want to call you a pompous ass, thats only half correct. You haven’t a violent bone in your body. Lies are always prettier than the truth, Bathin, and if the truth is you want me well…”

“Trexel I love you.”

“I’m not a thing to be loved.”

“Oh Trexel…” Bathin joined trexel on the floor and brought him close,

“Don’t-“

“You said be forceful. This is what i can do.” Bathin’s arms tightened, “hold you, whether you like it or not.”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Thats ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW a red Russian is a White Russian with strawberry milk instead of regular milk i imagine it was invented by a Russian scientist on mars.


End file.
